Stray Dog
by Chaos Queen
Summary: This is just a short story about Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and a character of my own that I'll introduce later. What happens when Shigure decides to run away from Sohma house when he's 16? Chapter 5 is up!
1. The dog's growl and Akito's anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket. But if I did I would be rolling in the cash! Yeah money! But 'till then I'll write on here. I know I haven't written here in a billion years but here's my latest. Enjoy!

A teenage boy stepped lightly into a dimly lighted room. A dark figure sat in the middle of the room as the teenage boy quietly sat on his legs. "Akito…I, I met this girl at school. I really like her. I want to ask her out tomorrow at school." "No…" the figure responded quietly. "But Akito, I really think she likes me back. I'll be careful! She won't find out!" "No. It's too much of a risk. She probably hates you. She couldn't accept you…" Akito responded coldly.

Anger and rebellion filled the young man. His quiet anger was about to erupt. "WHY DON'T YOU LET ANYBODY IN THIS HOUSE DO ANYTHING? YOU'RE HOLDING THIS FAMILY BACK!"

In a heartbeat Akito had risen from the middle of the room and hand slipped her hands around the young man's neck. "How dare you! If you don't like the way I'm running this family then leave! Get out!" Akito screamed.

"What's going on?" asked a second young man who had just entered the room. "We heard yelling." Said a third young man following the second one. "Shigure!" shouted the second one. "AKITO! STOP!" stated the third one as both young men ran into the room to pull Akito's grip off Shigure. "Ayame! Hatori! Stay out of this!" she shouted, tightening her boa constrictor like grasp on Shigure's young neck. He struggled for air as he clawed at her hands. The combined strength of Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure were finally enough to get Akito's hands off Shigure.

"Come on Shigure, let's get you back to your room." Ayame said, putting Shigure's arm around his neck. "Hatori help me out here!" he stated. Hatori gave Akito an unemotional stare before he grabbed Shigure's other arm and helped him out the room.

Hatori and Ayame had Shigure laid out on his bed. "Get Shigure some water." Asked Hatori, looking at Ayame. "Right!" he answered as he rushed out the room. Shigure just laid there on his bed, breathing heavily due to his lack of air. "Shigure, what happened back there?" asked Hatori. "I…I…" Shigure began. "I have the water." Ayame pointed out, holding the glass full of water. "Thank you Ayame." Said Hatori passing the glass to Shigure. Shigure slowly sipped at the water in front of him.

"What happened Shigure?" repeated Ayame. "I…I told Akito that I wanted to ask out Tsukaki, and Akito said no. I'm just so sick and tired of Akito saying no to everything. And I snapped in her face." Shigure finished quietly. "Why would you do something like that?" asked Ayame. "You know that women has anger issues." Pointed out Hatori. "Yeah but she's always holding us back." "She's the leader of this family." Hatori said quietly in his unemotional tone of voice. "I'm so sick and tired of her thinking she knows everything. She's just as old as we are. How does she know what's best for this entire family!" exclaimed Shigure. "You know Shigure, it's getting pretty late. Maybe you should just sleep this whole thing off." Suggested Ayame. "Good night." He finished as he walked out the room. Hatori got up and followed him out of the room, but he stopped at the door. "Shigure, don't do something stupid like that again, because next time we may not be there for you." Hatori said never looking back at him. He left the room leaving Shigure with nothing but his thoughts. But one thought shouted out louder then the others. "Come tomorrow morning, I'm running away from Sohma house."

Thank you for reading! I worked hard on this…Please R&R! Thanks again!


	2. Freedom's Howl

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But I do own Mitsuya and her mom. They are my slave and I make them do house work when I'm feeling lazy, which is all the time. Except when I'm writing my fan-fics…like now. ENJOY!

RECAP: But one thought shouted louder then the others. "Come tomorrow morning…I'm running away from Sohma House."

He pulled out a suitcase from underneath his bed. The suitcase flew open to reveal nothing inside. He marched to his dresser, grabbed a handful of clothes and sloppily threw them into his suitcase. He went to his closet and did the same thing. He lifted a loose floor board from the ground below him to reveal a small chest. He pulled out the chest made out of redwood, inside was a rather impressive amount of yen. He grabbed it all and threw it into his suitcase and slammed the lid shut. He slipped the suitcase back underneath his bed. "I'll get a few hours of sleep, then I'll leave." He thought to himself as he climbed into his bed. He then sat up in bed and looked at the glass of water that Ayame had left for him. He quickly clenched the glass and drank every last drop of water. "There, now I'll use nature's call to wake me up." He said, putting the glass down where he found it.

A few hours passed and Shigure was still asleep until 'nature's call' woke him up. He threw off the sheets covering his warm body and rushed to the bathroom. When he came out he changed into a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a pair of black and gray sneakers. He retrieved the suitcase hidden underneath his bed and threw it upon the bed once again. He quickly combed his hair and set the comb inside the suitcase as well.

He quietly opened his window, first setting down his suitcase in the small herb garden. He rested one of his feet on the window sill and silently hopped over the herb bank. He walked through the Sohma estate until he got to the front gate. He pushed open the big oak gate, it made and eerier squeeking sound as it widened. Shigure turned around to face Sohma house one last time. "Bye everybody, I'll see you around. As for you Akito…I hope I never see you again." Were the last words he said before he turned around to face the world outside Sohma estate.

That's it everybody! I really hoped you liked it! Please come back and read the other chapters! Please R&R!


	3. The Stray

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Baskets. Hi again! It's me here again for a third chapter. I really appreciate all the people who have been reading my little fan fic. Thanks again, so here's the third chapter. Enjoy!

RECAP: "Bye everybody, I'll see you around. As for you Akito…I hope I never see you again." Were the last words he said before he turned around to see the face the world outside Sohma Estate.

At four o' clock in the morning the bitter cold was slowly getting underneath Shigure's skin. He unfortunately left behind any sweatshirt or jacket of any kind back at Sohma house. "I can't go back. I won't go back. What'll I do about school? Will I need a job? What will-" but before he could finish his sentence he turned into a dog.

"Oh no…I can't believe this happened in public!" he could only think to himself. He looked around quickly looking for any sign that somebody saw what just occurred. But since it was four o' clock in the morning nobody was on the streets. Before he could give anybody the chance to see anything he clicked the suitcase open with his little paws and threw in the clothes and shoes. ((Shigure would still be really little in dog form)) He opened on the lid to close it shut. Shigure put the handle into his little dog jaw and wandered the streets.

**Back at Sohma house**

An alarm went off in Hatori's bedroom. A soft moan escaped his lips as he extended his arm out to turn off the alarm. Hatori threw the warm bed sheets off him and slowly began to put on his school uniform. "I hope Shigure has cooled off this morning." He thought to himself.

He got completely dressed and walked over to Ayame's room. He knocked gently on the door. "Ayame! Ayame wake up. You need to get ready for school." He called out to the room. "Alright, I waking up!" he said in his usual cheerful tone. Movement could be heard coming from inside giving Hatori the sign to o and wake up Shigure. Just like Ayame he gently knocked on the door. "Shigure! Wake up Shigure." He called out. There was no response. He knocked a little harder, "Shigure! Wake up!" his voice getting stronger. Nothing but silence escaped the room. Listening closer, Hatori could hear Shigure's alarm going off. "Shigure I'm coming in." he said in a cool tone.

Hatori slid the door open to reveal an open window, his dresser drawer wide open with clothes hanging off the sides, and a closet door that was wide open. "AYAME! SHIGURE'S GONE!" Hatori shouted at the top of his lungs.

That's it for now! Thank you so much for reading my fan-fics! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Stray Dog: Lost dog Found. Thanks again, please R&R!


	4. Lost Dog Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Baskets. I'm so depressed. Well not really, but I'm updating my story for all my fans! Thanks for reading and now here is the next chapter of Stray Dog: Lost Dog Found…

RECAP: "AYAME! SHIGURE'S GONE!" Hatori shouted at the top of his lungs.

He ran to Ayame's room slidding the door wide open. Ayame stood in the middle of the room with his uniformed pants on and loosely had his white shirt on, his chest exposed. "Excuse me, a little privacy would be nice thank you." He said turning his back to Hatori, putting his white collard shirt on, still not buttoned up. "Ayame, this is not the time for privacy. Shigure's gone!" "He's what?" asked Ayame hurrying off to Shigure's room. He looked inside seeing Shigure's messy room. "My, my, that dog sure is messy. How could he stand it?" "This is no time for jokes Ayame. We need to find Shigure and bring him back here." Said Hatori looking around the room. "Where could he have gone? No Sohmas live outside the Sohma estate." Questioned Ayame. "I'm not sure, but finish getting your clothes on. We're going out to find Shigure." Hatori stated leaving Ayame to finish getting changed.

They had their book bags in their hands as they sprinted for the door. They flew by the doors of Sohma house. As they ran by a voice caught their ears. "Going to school?" asked Akito coolly. "Yeah, we're late so we have to go now." Said Hatori, taking a step closer to the door. "Where's Shigure?" she asked coolly again. "He…uhm…" Ayame began, thinking desperately of a lie. "Shigure had a presentation due today and needed to leave early. That's all. Now we have to leave now or we'll be late, right Ayame?" finished Hatori, glaring at Ayame. "Right! Bye Akito." He said running for the door. They ran, they ran and they ran until they got outside the Sohma estate's gate.

((Back with Shigure))

It had been three hours since Shigure had transformed into a dog. Even though he had a blanket of fur on his body he was still bitterly cold and wandering the streets for warmth. Hypothermia was getting to him, and getting to him fast.

He began to stagger along the streets until he finally collapsed. With the little strength he had left he curled up into a little ball of warmth, shivering.

A fifteen-year-old girl had just left her house on her way to another day of school. She walked briskly on the cold sidewalk. Her binder close to her face because she forgot to do her homework the night before. As she walked along her foot kicked something. Looking up she saw a suitcase fly down the sidewalk. She looked down to see a black puppy in a small ball of warmth.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped picking up the ice cold puppy and the suitcase she had kicked. She turned around and ran as fast as she could back to her house. She quickly slid the door open to her house wide open and closed it with a SLAM!

Just as the door closed behind her Hatori and Ayame ran past the stranger's house. "Shigure!" called out Ayame, with a hand to his mouth to project his voice. "Shigure! Where are you!" asked Hatori loudly. "Why would he do something like this?" questioned Ayame looking at Hatori. "I'm not sure. Probably because he's mad at Akito. But we need to find him now before he transforms." Hatori stated, looking around for any sign of Shigure. "Hatori! Look!" Ayame pointed a finger to some paw prints on the frozen ground that were awfully close to a square shape.

"It must've been his suitcase…" said Hatori, examing the square shape closer. "The paw prints are here but where's Shigure?" asked Ayame still looking around for Shigure. "Do you think somebody dog-napped him?" suggested Ayame. "It's too hard to tell. Look at all the footprints around here. We can't tell." Hatori was right. Many footprints surrounded the puppy paw that belonged to Shigure. "The only thing we can do is put a missing person's report on him and put up flyers of a missing dog. One of the two will help us find him." Concluded Hatori walking away. "Where are you going? What about Shigure?" questioned Ayame, a bit in shock. "I'm going to school. If I don't how do you expect me to get to med school?" said Hatori looking back at him coolly. "But…Shigure…" started Ayame. "There's nothing we can do now. We'll just have to wait until we get home from school." He finished walking toward the school.

((With Shigure and stranger))

He could feel warm arms wrapped around him tight. "Mom! Get lots of blankets!" shouted a voice. The next thing he knew he was in a sea of blankets. Shigure slowly regained conscience. He stood up on all fours, "Where…where am I?"

That's it for now! I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading my story Stray Dog. Please R&R!


	5. Sniffing out the Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket in any which or way. I do own Mitsuya however… Uhm…ok, enjoy this new chapter of Stray Dog.

RECAP: Shigure slowly regained conscience. He stood up on all fours, "Where, where am I?" (Don't forget that Shigure is in his dog form now. But he'd still be a puppy at his age)

"Mom! He's awake!" called out the same voice from before. Shigure saw a girl with light brown hair walk into the room wearing the same uniform the girls at his wore. "She goes to my school? I've never seen this girl around school before…" he thought to himself.

"Poor little guy, I found him out there in the cold street freezing." She told her mom while stroking his fur softly. "Her hands…they feel so soft…so soothing…" thought Shigure taking in every stroke. "Mitsuya, you better give that animal a bath. Who knows how long it's been it's been since out there." suggested an older woman who walked into the room. "Yeah, you're probably right Mom. I'll run the bath. I'll be back you little cutie." Mitsuya left Shigure with only a small smile as she exited the room. "You poor thing. What in the world is a little puppy doing out in the cold like that?" asked the mother, who was now petting Shigure. "Women! So many women!" Shigure thought happily to himself, his tail wagging furiously. She spent a few minutes petting Shigure until Matsuya came back wearing an orange tank top and blue cut off shorts.

"Mom, I'll take him now." Mitsuya said as her mother handed Shigure off to her. She walked down the hallway of the one story house, Shigure looking every which way, absorbing his new surroundings. He could smell the warm water near by and already it was melting the cold away from his frozen nose. Mitsuya slid open a door, unvealing a warm bath ready for Shigure. Before she could even set him down he jumped right into the bathtub, making a big splash and even bigger mess. "Oh…puppy dog, now I have to take this off." Mitsuya stated, looking down at her now water soaked tank top. This of course caught Shigure faster then a bullet train. Her hands, which were at the base of her shirt, were slowly traveling upward as Shigure's nose began to bleed slightly. "Good thing I have this bathing suit underneath!" she exclaimed showing off her dark blue bathing suit. Shigure's blood had yo-yoed back up into his nose for wince it came from.

"Now you stay in there while I go look for some shampoo and soap for you." She gave him a small pat on the head as she exited the room. "Oh well…" he thought, now relaxing in the hot tub of water. "As long as I stay like this, I don't have to worry about—POOF" Before he could finish his sentence he had turned back into his human form.

Yeah! I finished! I'm sorry it took me a while to finally post this. I'll admit that I got lazy. Thanks for reading. Please R&R!


End file.
